thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trapped (ANW)
Synopsis After a technical failure, Ben and Kyle are trapped in one of the stores with several infected. Meanwhile, Aile tries to cope with a recent death. Plot Jai is outside Maura's store when Kyle asks where she is. Jai tells him Mike and her are screaming at each other in the back about something. Kyle asks if Jai needs him to work on the generator again and Jai nods, telling him to bring Ben. Kyle nods, clearly nervous. Heath and Brandon are making out when Heath sees Aile sitting on the rail of the second floor. He stops Brandon and runs upstairs, Brandon disappointed. Heath asks Aile what she's doing. Aile says she feels responsible for Dean's death. "I trusted him." She whispered. He tells her to get off the rail and they go to the food court. Kyle and Ben enter the store where the generator is. As Kyle begins to fix it, he makes small talk with Ben about who he lost. Ben talks about Brandon, Jake, Nikki and several others before he breaks down into tears. Kyle steps away from the generator and apologizes for asking. Suddenly, a lightning strike hits the wires outside and destroy the generator, the store gate slamming shut and locking. The two scream for help, Ingrid running to find some. Brandon is talking to Kayla and Shaine about Heath, saying he's been distant. "I love him, but he doesn't really talk to me anymore. It sucks, you know?" Kyra and Zack walk by and ask what's happening, Shaine explaining for him. Kyra gives an honest opinion about the relationship and says she doesn't think it's working very well. Brandon thinks of that. Heath gives Aile some food, telling her he's noticed she hasn't eaten. Aile apologizes. Sacha and Kelly run to each other, Kelly asking if he's heard about Ben and Kyle. They run to the gate to see Corey trying to open it. Kelly sobs into Sacha's chest. Kyle and Ben are still in the store when Ben hears a door open. He shines a flashlight in the back and sees the emergency exit is open. Closing it, he looks around and sees several infected have gotten in. Kyle and him fight them off, killing many and getting covered in blood. They look to each other and are about to kiss when the door opens, Corey telling them to hurry up and get out. Kyle grabs his hand, Ben smiling at him. They leave the store quickly. Several people are in the main entrance of the Kingdom. Ingrid, Brandon, Kyra and Jane are standing on the second floor looking everything over. Outside, the storm is almost over them when a lightning strike hits the gas tanks, destroying the wall and sending Shane over. Several people are incinerated and the glass shatters, one of the walls gets destroyed and falls over. The four watch in horror at the destruction. Co-Stars *Shannon Kook - Kyle Meeks *Carlson Young - Kelly Westfield *Daniel Zovatto - Shane Deaths *A few Kingdom Residents. Trivia *It was confirmed that one of the main cast was killed in the explosion. This means Heath, Zack, Aile or Andy could have died. *This episode marks the beginning of Ben and Kyle's relationship. *This episode marks the beginning of Kelly and Sacha's relationship. *The following people were left unknown: Heath, Zack Bell, Kayla, Aile, Sacha Vetrov, Corey Reed, Serina, Shaine Washington, Andy Banks and Shane. Category:A New World Category:Episodes